Oversized umbrellas are widely used in the patio, markets, as well as beaches. They provide users with protections from the sun burn, or rain. When it is used in remote locations such as markets or remote beaches where electricity is not available, illuminating the area under or around the umbrella becomes a problem. It is desirable to have a lighting system that does not depend on the availability of electricity.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.